'APO Tanghali Na!' Celebrating APO Hiking Society's 45th Birthday On Saturday
February 28, 2014 IBC-13's daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na! as the legendary OPM group APO Hiking Society, one of the country's leading music icons now celebrates the group's 45th anniversary in the music industry with a three hour musical extravaganza which will surely continue to excite the audience from start to finish — a big, big celebration to be held live at the IBC Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City tomorrow, March 1, 12:00 noon to 3:00 p.m., simulcast live over the Kapinoy Network! To celebrate their five decades in the music industry, they sang all of the APO Favorites and all throwback songs from their past releases for APO fans. Marks 45th year in the music scene and showbiz for the APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo) and co-hosts Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete to celebrate for APO's 45th birthday with a long list of guest—Noel Cabangon, Rachel Alejandro, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Lito Camo. Manilyn Reynes, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, MMJ, Andre and Kobe Paras, Rodjun Cruz, Yassi Pressman, Abra, Eurika, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Anja Aguilar, Richard Poon, Lilet, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jenine Desiderio, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Eraserheads, groove to the throwback APO dance with the APO Hot Stuff. Don't miss out on this super-musical extravaganza at IBC Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City, March 1, as APO Tanghali Na! turning 45 APO Birthday Party Sila, from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon on IBC-13. 'IBC Summer Sorm 2014 (print ad)' :The Biggest Celebration On Philippine TV Is Here! :IBC :Summer Storm :2014 :SUMMERSTORM SABADO! :NBA :L.A. Clippers vs. Houston Rockets :10:00AM :APO Tanghali Na! (APO Hiking Society) :12:00NN :Cooltura :A gimpse of Filipino culture. :3:00PM :KapinoyLand : Singing and dancing with your favorite mascot characters Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy. :3:30PM :2013-14 PBA Commissioners' Cup (Alaska Aces) :Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen :4:00PM :Who Wants To Be A MIllionaire? (Drew Arellano) :Celebrity player Andre Paras who he star in the movie Diary ng Panget, he puts the hot seat opposite Drew Arellano, :He play for the P2 million, which was his chosen charity. :6:00PM :Tasya Fantasya (Shy Carlos and Kylie Padilla) :Titled: Twinkle si Mutya :Starring: Mutya Orquia and Kylie Padilla :7:00PM :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) :Hosted by: Joe D'Mango :Sam Pinto and Paul Jake Castillo paired their first-time in summer romance episode. :Starring: Sam Pinto and Paul Jake Castillo :8:00PM :Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :Join Maya (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sir Chief (Richard Yap) in the feel-good sitcom for the whole family. :With Special Guest: PBA star James Yap :9:00PM :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio) :An outrageously delightful comedy hour in a gag show as The King of Comedy Joey de Leon and the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang every Saturday night! :9:45PM :SUMMERSTORM LINGGO! :Liza: A Rising Superstar (Liza Soberano) :TV special about Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano. :10:30AM :Hey it's Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV) :Promoting the movie for James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras and Nadine Lustre in Diary ng Panget! :12:15PM :Friends 4Ever (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) :Your feel-good barkada storms a new hangout! :3:00PM :CelebrityDATCom (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas) :Showbiz news, intrigues and hot items revealed! :4:00PM :2013-14 PBA Commissioners' Cup (James Yap) :San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters :5:00PM :The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo) :Celebrity player Nadine Lustre who she star in the movie Diary ng Panget, she puts the quiz competition every second complete for up to P1 million. :7:00PM :Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) :The reality singing search on Philippine TV! :8:00PM :Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :Guest: Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel of Smokey Mountain :9:00PM :Sunday Sinemaks :Premiere: 10,000 Hours (Robin Padilla) :Starring: Robin Padilla :The Philippine senator forced to go on the run, Sen. Gabriel Alcaraz. :10:30PM :The start of over 300 hours of the very best this Summer! (left) :ONE MONUMENTAL BROADCAST SPECTACLE :Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 ngayong Tag-Araw at Tag-Inigt mga Kapinoy! :IBC (right, left) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :54 Years (1), Intercontinental Broadcasting Corproation (2), Since 1960 (3) (right, right) :www.ibc.com.ph